


How To Train Your Dragoon

by SayakaFlametongue



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakaFlametongue/pseuds/SayakaFlametongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pet dragoon requires a bit of training. Tifa has no problems with this...for that matter neither does Kain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Train Your Dragoon

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this was a kink meme fill that almost got away from me, but after cleaning it up and getting the courage to actually post it, I'm tempted to do more with the entire concept here. Because, frankly, there is not enough bottom!Kain out there, and we need more of it.

 

-1-

Kain Highwind, Tifa had decided, looked good in leather clothes. …at least, as much as the straps and strips of leather that the dragoon wore counted as clothing.

  
Leather ankle cuffs, leather wristbands, a leather collar, and something that could only be honestly described as leather hot-pants—they did the dragoon’s physique a favor. All of it was dyed a rich purple that the fetish store called “Bahamut Leather.”

  
Deciding between the leather leash and the chain, however, had been a chore…

 

-2-

 

Today, Tifa had taught Kain how to sit.

  
Hands chained by the leather cuffs behind his back and dressed in…not much else besides, she’d wound one hand behind her back and applied tension to the leash—just enough to know that he had yet to please her with his performance. Lift up off of his ass and she’d turn off the vibrating toy she’d chosen for his seat. Do as she told him, and she’d turn it up a bit.

  
If he put up enough of a show, Tifa might even give him a treat.

  
“Stay, Kain,” she said.

  
The dragoon strained to hold his hips still, knowing what awaited him if he succeeded, even though the restraint forced his breath into hitched, erratic gasps.

  
“…good boy.” Tifa loosened her grip on the leash, approaching the dragoon and discarding clothing as she went, to give him his treat.

 

-3-

 

Tifa was in no mood today. More than a few unoffending traffic signs had gotten on the wrong end of a roundhouse kick that day, and the thugs that day—well, if she was not exaggerating, the broken signs that littered her route home were in better shape than the thugs that had gotten in her way. And like a loyal pet, Kain wanted nothing more than to make that go away.

  
An impulsively planted kiss on her neck had been met with an irritable “Not now,” but for once her pet dragoon didn’t listen to her—or to the yank on the leash, for that matter.

  
A second attempt at a deterring yank had sort of fallen to pieces when Kain moved his attention from Tifa’s neck to one of her breasts.

  
“Please, Mistress,” he said, his breath hot on her skin even through the fabric of her shirt. “Let me do this for you.” Lower still he moved, until he was low enough to lift the bottom of her shirt, dart a seeking tongue into her navel teasingly.

  
…well, it _was_ what she’d trained him for, after all…

  
“Mistress, may I?”

  
His voice was low, his breath hot on her skin.

  
In lieu of an answer, Tifa released her grip on Kain’s leash. The leather fell to the ground with a soft smacking noise.

  
Kain’s hands traced the curve of Tifa’s waist, sliding down the leather skirt until they reached the hemline and then pushing it up over her hips, dipping his head to give the woman a kiss that made her shudder in anticipation.


End file.
